¿venganza o redención?
by sarabi771
Summary: La guerra por fin había terminado habían triunfado o eso es lo que dirían los libros de historia para hermione esta victoria estaba vacía ¿ganar? ella no había ganado nada había perdido todo lo que amaba estaba sola y nada que pudiese traer este nuevo futuro repondría lo que había perdido pero cuando la vida cierra una puerta abre una ventana sera posible que la aproveche
1. Chapter 1

Hermione granger estaba sentada llorando la guerra había sido devastadora habían vencido si pero a un precio altísimo sus dos mejores amigos sus dos pilares estaban muertos ahora más que nunca ella deseaba poder detener esto, esta masacre estas muertes sin sentido lo había perdido todo sus padres su amor su hermano; miro con resentimiento el cuerpo de colagusano a lado de Ron su Ron este había saltado para protegerla de la maldición de ese idiota y había muerto haciéndolo fue la primera vez que ella deseo matar a alguien, la primera vez que ella mato a alguien a decir verdad después de que cayera el cuerpo sin vida de Ron ella no le intereso nada mato en el acto a colagusano y después a Yaxley y a cuanto mortifago encontró en su camino y todo para que para ver como su mejor amigo moría en la explosión de maldiciones con Voldemort para muchos este día sería recordado con júbilo y alegría pero ella lo había perdido todo sus mejores amigos , su gran amor , su familia porque si ahora ella lo sabía sus padres estaban muertos nunca les dio una oportunidad Yaxley se lo dijo antes de que ella lo exterminara ella estaba sola y lo sabía estaba tan metida en su miseria que no escucho el susurro de la túnica que se arrastraba por el pasillo y la miraba de reojo no escucho cuando la varita se levantó cuando volteo fue demasiado tarde la maldición asesina volaba hacia ella pero algo se interpuso un viejo cuadro del colegio tenía un espejo que sostenía una misteriosa bruja rubia reflejo la maldición pero el cuadro estallo mato a su atacante Bellatrix pero el impacto las alcanzo a ambas simultáneamente y Hermione cayo dentro del cuadro

Cuando despertó se encontró en un lugar extraño parecía Hogsmade pero no podías ser o si, ella no estaba ahí estaba en uno de los corredores del colegio le dolía muchísimo la cabeza donde demonios estaba quien era trato de recordar y al hacerlo sufrió un enorme dolor vio fragmentos de su vida sus padres Harry ron la guerra todo fue como si un muro de concreto la golpeara se tocó fuertemente la cabeza y sintió humedad miro sus manos aterrada era sangre estaba sangrando debía haber sufrido una hemorragia trato de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas se arrastró hacia un charco que estaba en la calle y vio su reflejo al principio se horrorizo sus rizos chocolate no estaban ahí ahora su cabello era negro como había sido el de Bellatrix sus rizos eran idénticos a los de ella a Hermione Granger quien era ella pero ese cabello su piel era más blanca como la de ella se aterro y sintió repulsión de sí misma pero al examinarse más detenidamente se encontró en ese reflejo su nariz seguía ahí al igual que sus ojos chocolate le regresaban la mirada aterrados respiro un poco y trato de pensar racionalmente recordaba lo último que había pasado estaba tirada fue atacada y luego había de algún modo llegado hasta ahí estaba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela llorando mientras eso pasaba de pronto todo volvió más nítido ron la pelea Harry muriendo todo y ella no pudo más soltó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a llorar estaba sola sin padres ni amigos y perdida tomo su varita y se dispuso a apuntarse a sí misma cuando una joven rubia muy guapa la detuvo


	2. un nuevo inicio

**Un nuevo inicio **

-detente en este instante baja esa varita ahora muy despacio –su voz sonaba algo aterrada pero firme Hermione la obedeció se veía unos años mayor que ella aunque con su nuevo aspecto quien sabe qué edad tendría ella calculaba unos 15 o 16 años busco en busca de sus molares como sus padres le habían enseñado 16 si no se equivocaba

Bajo la varita y miro a la joven esta se acercó varita en mano y la alumbro revisándola pudo ver como notaba su aspecto debía ser algo muy impresionante ya que la chica se horrorizo pero es que ella no estaba tan mal solo tenía un poco de sangre en la cara y de pronto se dio cuenta su ropa era la de la batalla estaba llena de polvo y sangre debía dar un espectáculo terrible

-yo – intento

-no, no hables dios te llevare con mi padre luces terrible pobrecilla

La chica levanto a Hermione y caminaron hacia una antigua las tres escobas al entrar Hermione se sorprendió parecía el lugar pero lucia más nuevo casi como si todo fuese nuevo y antiguo era una extraña combinación

-rosmerta que sucede – exclamo un hombre de edad madura mientras empuñaba su varita al ver a la chica ahí presente la bajo de inmediato

-por Merlín criatura que te ha pasado – dijo el mientras corría a ayudar a su hija Rosmerta a sentar a su visitante de pronto la realidad alcanzo a Hermione debía estar en el pasado esta chica era la camarera esa de la que ron estaba enamorado al pensar en el Hermione se estremeció y comenzó a llorar de nuevo solo que en silencio

-cariño ya todo está bien sabes dónde estás – pregunto la joven de manera amable Hermione trato de asentir iba a hacerlo cuando una parte la que aun racionalizaba en ella le hizo saber que decir esos ería un grave error

-no lo sé no recuerdo como llegue aquí yo estaba en una batalla y

-no sigas pobre criatura debes haber huido o por dios una aparición querida eres muy joven sabes de que país procedes –comento el camarero mirándola consternado

Hermione miro con recelo a rosmerta por un momento si ella era así de joven es posible que estuviesen en la época donde Grindelaw se había levantado y azotaba parte de Europa podía fingir ser una prófuga de guerra si eso funcionaba después de todo no sabía ni en qué año estaba

-si yo soy de Francia –mintió hábilmente la chica- perdón a como estamos yo no recuerdo cuanto llevo vagando y

-o claro es comprensible es 20 de julio de 1942 querida desde cuando estas vagando –pregunto amable el señor Hermione palideció había viajada más de 50 años al pasado como había llegado aquí

-yo estoy vagando desde hace 2 meses mi familia fue asesinada por un mago oscuro –comenzó a inventar ella velozmente vio en la cara de horror y no de sorpresa de sus interlocutores que le creían no se había equivocado Grindelaw debía estar en el apogeo de su poder

-yo llevaba un tiempo escondiéndome viviendo sola pero me encontraron bueno más bien atacaron el poblado donde estaba escondida quede atrapada en la pelea y solo me desaparecí no tenía bien previsto a donde llegar solo quería ir lejos lo más que pudiera había venido aquí con mis padres hace algún tiempo y pues supongo que inconscientemente vine aquí lamento dar molestias

-o no te preocupes querida pero es que estas tan en mal estado puedes quedarte con nosotros no hay problema pero parece que estas en edad escolar aun dime a que escuela asistes

-o yo era instruida en casa por mis padres

-o ya veo veras tal vez lo más seguro para ti sería entrar a Hogwarts es una escuela de internos está cerca de aquí mi rosmerta fue ahí fue una orgullosa Hufflepuf quien sabe que podrías ser tu

Hermione asintió pero luego recordó que se suponía que no sabría nada de la escuela pero afortunadamente la guerra al parecer la había vuelto paranoica ya que esta gente le creía todos sus embustes de inmediato pero claro Voldmort aún no azotaba aquí se estremeció recordando aquello y sintió como su magia se proyectaba fuera de su cuerpo con fuerza respondiendo a su turbación

-escribiré a Dippet es un buen amigo seguro que podrá aceptarte no es bueno que una chica este sin educación o por cierto querida que descortesía la mía mi nombre es Harold Rain y ella es mi hija Rosmerta como podrás imaginar este local es mi hogar y el de mi pequeña y tu cómo te llamas

Esta interrogante le planteo un nuevo problema a Hermione pero decidió que eso no le importunaba sería una mestiza eso funcionaba bien así que dio un apellido muggle francés y cambio su nombre a la vez

-soy Evangeline Dumort encantada de conocerles

-querida no es por importunarte pero tienes familia aparte de tus padres quiero decir no te estoy echando pero tal vez haya alguien con quien desees ponerte en contacto

-no lo hay mis padres eran lo único que tenía verán mi madrees una bruja pero cuando en su familia se enteraron la echaron de casa estuvo sola mucho tiempo hasta que encontró a papá él era un explorador vivió mucho tiempo en África pero se estableció en Francia cuando conoció a mamá también era mago pero nunca hablo de su familia solo sé que están muertos

-o lo lamento pequeña pero no hay problema puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que tengamos respuesta de Dippet

-muchas gracias

-ven querida te llevare a la que será tu alcoba y tal vez quieras asearte – dijo la chica mirándola con compasión Hermione se dejó hacer hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la mimaba nadie la atendía nadie pensó de nuevo en su madre y sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho


	3. decisiones

**Decisiones**

Los días fueron pasando y estando en el pueblo Hermione se dio cuenta de lo distintas que eran las cosas a su época estaba muy marcada las diferencias entre las clases sociales de los magos pudo ver por qué Voldemort no tuvo problemas para triunfar en esta sociedad con ideas tan arcaicas era desesperante que fueran atraídos por las promesas de ese imbécil al poder

Había comenzado a trabajar en el bar junto con Rosmerta ya que la repudiaba la idea de ser solo una carga para esa trabajadora familia al principio se negó en rotundidad a que se le pagara pero Harold insistió diciéndole que también pagaba a su hija que era lo justo pero aun así ella se sentía incomoda a decir verdad era un negocio muy prometedor al igual que el pueblo ella sabía que este negocio sería genial al cuidado de rosmerta en el futuro la carta de Dippet no aclaro mucho solo algunas cosas la aceptaban en Hogwarts pero debía ser examinada para saber qué año cursaría prometía que mandarían a un encargado para examinarla

Estaba trabajando en la barra del bar cuando lo vio entrar ahí estaba Dumbledore mucho más joven que como ella lo recordaba pero sin duda era él sus ojos llenos de afabilidad estaban ahí esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de sabiduría al verlo sus ojo se acuaron de inmediato solía pasarle cuando veía a alguien que disparara algún recuerdo de su antigua vida

-buenas tardes busco a la señorita Dumort – saludo el futuro director

\- soy yo mucho gusto -saludo ella haciendo una reverencia se había acostumbrado a los modales de aquí eran arcaicos y estúpidos pero ella necesitaba encajar no quería levantar sospechas hasta que pudiera volver o decidir que iba a hacer porque una pequeña parte de ella estaba segura que estaba atrapada que no conseguiría volver y aunque lo logrará que haría adonde iría no había nada que la esperara en el futuro

Dumbledore la miro estudiándola era como si pudiera ver algo en ella que no estaba bien le recordó como solía mirar el ex director a Malfoy y sus compinches y eso la hirió en el futuro él nunca la había mirado así

-es mi deber examinarla en su nivel de conocimientos para saber en qué curso deberá ser puesta señorita Dumort

Ella solo asintió cada vez estaba más incómoda con esa mirada era como si tratara de entrar en su mente de pronto sus alarmas internas se encendieron y levanto sus defensas mentales como un muro de hierro vio la mirada de desconcierto de inmediato en la cara del profesor que tanto habría visto se preguntó si podría confiar en él pero no se dejó controlar por esa voz suya la soñadora la que aun creía que había un bien y un mal no esa voz era ingenua ella había visto con sus propios ojos que no todo era blanco ni negro había puntos medios y el negro no solo era maldad era muerte no, no sería de nuevo esa chica ingenua no podía serlo no más su querido director pese a quererlo y admirarlo dentro de su actuar había causado tanto dolor no le cuestionaba el resultado pero ella estaba atrapada tenía que controlar su impulso su debilidad ella era después de todo Hermione Granger miembro del trio dorado la única sobreviviente de este a decir verdad no podía confiar en nadie no aún al menos

-vaya eso es interesante tal vez deberíamos hablar no lo cree

-si tal vez sería lo más conveniente-dijo la chica mientras sostenía un duelo de miradas con Dumbledore de pronto apareció rosmerta desde el fondo del bar

-profesor no sabía que usted haría la evaluación de Eve eso es genial me preocupaba que la hiciera la profesora Merrythought ya sabe es algo –eso hizo sonreír al anciano y ella pudo ver cómo le sonreía a esa chica como solía hacerlo para ella suspiro resignada no era más Hermione Granger ella murió con todos sus seres querido ella era esta Evangeline Dumort debía recordarlo

Guio al profesor a un apartado detrás del bar mientras este hablaba con Rosmerta ella había logrado convencerse a sí misma de que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir más que convencerse se había resignado en sus primeros días se había dedicado a investigar como volver pero después de mucha investigación logro ver que era imposible hacerlo sin requerir a magia muy oscura ella a pesar de haber matado y que en teoría su alma ya estaba dañada no quería recurrir a eso de nuevo sentía que parte de su reciente inestabilidad mágica se debía a haber lanzado la maldición asesina contra colagusano y yaxley aunque no lo lamentaba tampoco era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera ahora era como si algo dentro de ella hubiese mutado como si hubiese roto una barrera

-Rosmerta te agradecería que me sirvieras un hidromiel y que me esperaras me espera una larga evaluación con la señorita Dumort

-claro que si profesor

Vio como salía del salón ella y como la mirada interrogante del profesor caía de nuevo sobre ella levanto de nuevo la muralla de sus pensamientos aunque noto que el profesor no trataba de volver a entrar en ellos

-y bien hay algo que quieras contarme señorita Granger –al oír su nombre pronunciado así con ese tono de decepción tan frio la desarmo ella podía fingir que nada le afectaba pero no podía tolerar eso no de ese hombre a quien ella tanto admiro a quien tanto respeto y a quien porque no decirlo quería como parte de su familia quien los preparo a ella Harry y su ron para la batalla al ver la reacción de la chica el tono del profesor se suavizo

-yo quiero entender algo de lo que vi no tiene que contarme señorita Granger si no me equivoco pero me gustaría entender – comenzó el profesor de manera cautelosa ya que a cada palabra suya sentía el fluir de magia de la bruja como sus emociones estaban ligadas a sus poderes estaba desbalanceada y su magia era inestable

-yo profesor fue horrible yo no puedo contarle yo no sé ni cómo empezar estoy tan confundida

-vera porque no empieza por el inicio de donde es usted realmente

La chica lo miro resignada pero con una determinación nueva parecía otra persona mayor sus ojos ahora demostraba aun dolor muy grande ninguna persona tan joven debería poseer esa mirada tan llena de desesperación soledad tristeza y odio

-yo soy del futuro

-o eso explica el cambio de nombre y la necesidad de levantar esos muros mentales ahora querida escúchame bien voy a cuestionarte pero no me menciones nada que pueda cambiar el futuro no lo hagas

Pero la mente de Hermione se perdió en esa posibilidad cambiar el futuro tal vez por eso ella estaba ahí para evitar esa masacre para darle otro giro a la historia para poder cambiar las cosas para poder darle una posibilidad a su Ron a Harry su mejor amigo al que consideraba como su hermano podría tener una vida podría crecer y ser feliz ser un niño normal ella podría darle eso cambiar su destino sin embargo el profesor siguió hablando ajeno a la mujer que ahora analizaba saboreaba esa posibilidad

-por lo que pude ver su realidad es muy diferente a esta usted viene de una guerra terrible pero créame que lo mejor sería no intervenir

-no- negó la chica de manera seguro el subdirector pudo notar como dentro de sus ojos el odio se sobreponía a los otros sentimientos pero como lo remplazaba ahora la compasión pudo ver como a pesar de todo ese dolor aún había bondad en esa joven

-como dice

-usted no estuvo ahí sí puedo cambiar en algo las cosas será para mejor todo allá es horrible

Dumbledore la miro un buen rato antes de volver a hablar

-esto tiene que ver con un mago oscuro –fue su pregunta ella solo asintió

-no me diga de quien se trata solo le digo que no puede cambiar las cosas y después esperar volver a su tiempo si usted decide hacer cambios en este pasado podrían afectar la variación de los eventos y usted podría alterar inclusive su propio pasado no desaparecería pero nunca podría volver se quedaría atrapada para siempre en esta realidad comprende los riesgos

-si los comprendo desde que llegue vi que no había una manera de volver a su vez investigue si podía dañar mi propia existencia pero al parecer no puedo hacerlo solo que si cambio este pasado mi futuro ya no existiría y quedaría confinada aquí para toda mi vida entiendo los riesgos pero estoy dispuesta a dar mi pasado a cambio de un futuro mejor para esta realidad para ellos –consiguió susurrar antes de que su voz se quebrara y el dolor que sentía en su pecho la consumiera como un fuego interno

Dumbledore la miro una vez más evaluándola y le sonrío

-siendo así no puedo cambiar su decisión pero si debo advertirle sobre filtrar información la información es poder y me temo señorita Dumort que ahora usted es la criatura más poderosa en esta realidad

-comprendo los riesgos de lo que quiero hacer pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlos

-siendo así solo me queda evaluarla no es cierto –el profesor apareció una pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a evaluar a Hermione después de un rato y muchos ejercicios tanto teóricos y prácticos el profesor estaba gratamente sorprendido

-me temo señorita que no puedo colocarla en un rango de escuela usted supera con creces el nivel de nuestro estudiantado cuando termina su educación sin embargo me temo que por su edad usted debería estar en 6° curso si no me equivoco espero que no se aburra mucho

Hermione solo sonrió de manera esperanzada volver a la escuela sería lo mejor podría rastrear a Voldemort desde ahí sus movimientos y destruir tanto al basilisco como el horrocrux de la diadema si es que este ya estaba ahí ella estaba dispuesta a evitar que Harry sufriera ella daría todo con tal de que él y ron pudieran tener una vida normal con tal de que esa historia nos e repitiese con tal de acabar con la vida de ese megalómano


	4. hogwarts otra vez

**Hogwarts otra vez**

Llego el día de ir a Hogwarts pero al vivir en Hogsmade pudo omitir el viaje en tren ella esperaba ya dentro del gran comedor a sus compañeros cuando estos llegaron noto que la veían algunos con curiosidad otros con reproche y otros con una notada indiferencia bien eso lo prefería a que la miraran nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y eso no había cambiado con su viajecito al pasado

-mis queridos alumnos nos complace recibirlos otro año en este su recinto de educación ahora sin más preámbulos porque sé que todos morimos de hambre la selección tendrá lugar –llamo Dumbledore

Mientras Dumbledore iba llamando a los estudiantes de primer año y Hermione esperaba pacientemente en la fila su turno no se percató de una mirada que la taladraba desde la mesa de las serpientes una mirada con chispas rojizas la taladraba intrigado

-quien es esa- pregunto en voz suave un chico de mirada negra y hermosas facciones a su acompañante un chico rubio con pelo platinado e impresionantes ojos como mercurio liquido

-no lo sé mi señor debe ser una estudiante de intercambio o una refugiada ya sabe por la guerra y como se ha recrudecido –comento este tratando de ganar la aprobación del primer chico

-si bueno no es la gran cosa o si –dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro lacio e impresionantes ojos azules que miraba con desagrado a la chica

-no claro que no lo es- dijo el primer chico componiendo una sonrisa fingida pero que a sus acompañantes les pareció real

– es solo que es una anomalía no me gustan las anomalías eso es todo

-bueno pues yo creo que es guapa – dijo con chico muy guapo con ojos azules

-gran cosa a ti todas te parecen guapas Alphard- dijo el rubio

-o vamos es que no la ves Malfoy la tía esta buenísima –susurro Alphard

-bueno Black ahí quienes controlamos más nuestras lenguas

Mientras tanto sobre la cabeza de Hermione ya reposaba el sombrero seleccionador

_Vaya los alumnos normalmente me temen pero tú no de hecho ya has pasado por esta experiencia sin embargo no estoy seguro que pertenezcas a esa casa aun alguna sugerencia _

_-hufflepuff _

_-estás loca no puedes ir ahí los tejones no sabrían que hacer contigo sería mejor las águilas aunque la verdad tienes demasiadas agallas para ser una aunque tampoco encajas con los leones algo ha cambiado en tu interior puedo verlo también noto tu deseo de ir con las serpientes pero no creo que debas eso te destruiría _

_-no lo entiendes es necesario _

_-tanto peso en un alma tan noble _

_-es lo mejor es por el bien común _

_-solo he escuchado a otro estudiante hace mucho tiempo con esa idea no creo que sea la mejor sabes _

_-aun así si no puedo estar con las serpientes mándame con los tejones un lugar donde no resalte donde no se sospeche de mi _

_-no lo mejor será que vuelvas con los leones _

_-no por favor con ellos no, no podría no _

_-pero perteneces ahí _

_-no lo hago ya no puedo pertenecer ahí _

_-lo que intentas es de las empresas más valientes que existen deja de creerte no digna querida o esos pensamientos te destruirán ya han comenzado a hacerlo _

_-soportare tengo que hacerlo tengo una misión _

_-siendo así _

_Después de un rato de silencio el sombrero grito al fin _

_-Gryffindor _

_Estúpido sobrero fue el último pensamiento de la chica antes de integrarse a su mesa_

Hermione camino segura de sí hacia su antigua mesa aunque no se sentía para nada como la última vez estaba aterrada esta vez se sentía cabizbaja pero era lo mejor se recordó así misma esto era por ellos así ellos podrían vivir

-hola chica nueva –la saludo un chico de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas era Harry su Harry y se desplomo se desmayó al instante

-buena la hiciste Charles

-no fue mi culpa septimus como lo iba a saber

-pues empezando porque eres tan feo

-o no soy feo

-quieren callarse pobre chica ya sufre lo bastante con ese desmayo sin que ustedes se lo hagan más difícil además porque están aquí Augusta dijo claramente encárgate Minnie nunca les pidió nada a ustedes

-pero mine soy premio anual

-premio anual pamplinas eres un chismoso septimus

-aun así quiero disculparme con ella

-es lo menos que deberías hacer Potter pero no necesita esto ahora oyeron a Madame Ming solo salgan yo la cuidare

Hermione trato de incorporarse pero se mareo y volvió a caer

-no te esfuerces tanto estas muy débil Dumort relájate

-ven la perturban tontos solo váyanse

-pero mine

-solo vayan ya hablara con ustedes cuando salga de aquí no me obliguen a hechizarlos- Hermione se fijó en sus acompañante era una chica de cabello negro y unos ojos cafés lucían severos y eran más pequeños que los suyos vio su apariencia recatada y sería

-gracias

-ni lo menciones son buenos chicos pero se ponen algo pesados cuando algo se les mete a la cabeza mi nombre es Minerva Mganagall es un placer conocerte

Hermione se sintió mal otra vez estaba frente a la que tantos años fue su ejemplo a seguir esa mujer que en la batalla final se había interpuesto entre los licántropos y los alumnos esa que había muerto en las fauces de greyback aún podía escuchar el grito desgarrador que profirió Ginny cuando este le arranco la cabeza

-yo soy Evangeline Dumort es un placer –se obligó a sonreír

Ene so una mujer de apariencia robusta se les unió debía ser la enfermera de este tiempo era tan distinta a Madame Pomfrey que resultaba surrealista esta enfermera resultaba más maternal

-o querida veo que ya te has incorporado será mejor que pases la noche aquí

-no gracias estaré bien no se lo tome a mal pero no me gustan los hospitales ni los lugares relacionados con enfermos

-no lo hago querida yo era así de joven también solo toma una taza de chocolate los elfos te la subirán ya que te has perdido la cena

Hermione asintió se había dado cuenta con el tiempo que luchar contra la naturaleza de las cosas era una causa perdida ella no apoyaba el estilo de vida de los elfos pero no era mejor tratando de imponer su criterio sobre ellos Minerva la ayudo a salir y se toparon a la salida de la enfermería con un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y preciosos ojos azules mirándolas era el chico más guapo que Hermione había visto pero había algo en él que le resultaba familiar de pronto lo vio mirarlas y vio como un destello rojizo pasaba por sus ojos esos ojos nunca podría olvidarlos los ojos de quien le arrebato a su hermano a su mejor amigo los ojos del tirano por él cual la vida de sus amigos y la suya propia se convertiría en un infierno podría cambiar su apariencia pero Hermione nunca olvidaría esos ojos esos que la atormentaban en pesadillas esos que su pobre Harry veía en sueños

-Mganagall el profesor Dippet me pidió cortésmente que las esperara y escoltara a su torre aunque dudaba que nuestra nueva compañera saliera de la enfermería aunque es reconfortante ver que ya se encuentra mejor

-gracias por tus atenciones Riddley pero son innecesarias somos capaces de llegar asolas odiaría distraerte de tus labores

-no será una distracción con gusto las acompañare –Hermione pudo notar pese al trato cordial que se profesaban que minerva no era una de las simpatizantes de ese asesino porque viéndolo bien debía tener como 16 o 17 años eso quería decir que ya debía ser el asesino que Harry le dijo que se volvió tras matar a su padre busco con la mirada y lo vio ahí en su dedo reposaba el anillo de los Gaunt en definitiva ya era un asesino desalmado

Al llegar a la torre él se despidió de ellas de manera cortes y se retiró las chicas entraron al salir del campo de visión de ese al fin Hermione pudo relajarse noto como Minerva lo hacía a su vez al parecer ella tampoco gustaba de la compañía del eso la reconforto saber que su antigua profesora jamás había confiado en él le decía que siempre había sido un mal chico pese a lo que el tratase de aparentar

Frente al fuego de la chimenea reposaba uno de los chicos más populares del colegio el pronto premio anual Tom Riddley estaba contemplando pensativo el fuego había planeado ir a ver a la nueva chica en la enfermería quería ver esa anomalía con sus propios ojos más de cerca claro no contaba con que la metomentodo de Mganagall estuviera ahí esa chica al igual que los idiotas de sus amigos Potter y Weasley no confiaban en el aunque como lo harían eran lo perros falderos de Dumbledore después de todo como había errado tanto un solo error solo ese momento le basto al anciano para verlo realmente para poder vislumbrar a través de él para que lo tuviese siempre vigilando sus movimientos pero es que era tan joven y estaba tan entusiasmado al saber que en realidad era diferente de los demás chicos que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos aquel día en realidad no es que se equivocara en lo que vio pero es que le molestaba sentirse igualado o superado

Ala mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar y la vio de nuevo con el grupo de leones parecía una chica común y corriente cómo es posible que sus compañeros hicieran tanto alboroto por ella es decir no era la gran cosa solo una mocosa más sin importancia no es así la miro con más firmeza tratando de entrar en su mente y se sorprendió al no lograrlo se topó con un muro infranqueable que protegía su mente y sus pensamientos

Después de una noche de insistente platica por parte de sus compañeras había logrado huir de ellas adhiriéndose de manera férrea a Minerva la cual la saco del mundo de descerebradas que se decían ser sus compañeras estar con ella había sido refrescante en realidad era como estar con ella misma tenían muchas cosas en común era la primera vez que lograba tener una amiga que la igualara en intelecto e intereses desayunaron junto con Septimus y Charles al conocerlos Hermione pudo notar no sin algo de nostalgia pese al intenso parecido físico con sus amigos estos chicos no podían ser algo más alejado de ellos eran diferentes sus personalidades es decir mientras que sus amigos solían ser Harry por un lado tímido tranquilo tal vez muy heroico para su propio bienestar charles era un chico muy seguro de sí mismo casi caería en lo arrogante si no pudieras ver que en realidad trataba de llevarse bien con todo el mundo era esa clase de aura que proyectan los chicos que se consideran a sí mismos triunfadores esa aura jamás la tuvo su amigo y bueno ron su ron aun dolía pensar en él, él era ese chico inseguro celoso que trataba por todos los medios de sobresalir y bueno septimus era como si vieras a Sirius si no había una mejor forma de describirlo él era todo como lo fue srius aun así eran grandes chicos pero nunca podrían ocupar el lugar de sus amigos en su corazón ella lo sabía sintió un ataque a su mente la cual desde que inicio la guerra había construido un duro muro para resguardar sus pensamientos secretos busco al autor del ataque y lo vio ahí estaba Riddley mirándola estudiándola podía sentir como su mirada trataba de penetrarla de arrancarle sus secretos sabía que era peligroso pero Hermione estaba harta de tenerle miedo a este personaje no ella no podía permitirse eso tener miedo otra vez expulso al chico de su mente de la manera más violenta que su magia se lo permitió sintió como su magia se descontrolaba un poco al hacerlo pero no le importo odiaba a ese ser quería verlo muerto noto como sus ojos con un destello rojizo le regresaban la mirada y en ellos alcanzo a ver el propio destello rojizo de sus propios ojos el chico la miraba ahora con rabia e interés

-estas bien Eve

-si Minnie vamos a clases

Tom riddley miraba a la chica nueva con un interés renovado nadie nunca lo había expulsado de su mente nadie nunca se había percatado si quiera de que se introducía en sus mentes quien era esta chica y porque pudo echarlo él era fuerte él era Lord Voldemort además la mirada que le dirigió no era de desagrado como la que obtenía de Minerva o los otros dos idiotas de sus amigos o de sospecha como la que le dirigía el viejo transformista no esa mirada estaba cargada de odio esos castaños ojos reflejaban un rencor enorme le pareció inclusive ver un destello rojizo en ellos parecido al que reflectaban los suyos propios pero con menos intensidad

Siguió a las chicas y se alegró de que este año compartía las clases con los Gryffindors así tal vez le sería más fácil vigilar a esta chica a esta anomalía como él pensaba en ella la vio sentarse junto con Mcganagall en la clase de pociones y se sentó atrás en su asiento habitual desde el cual él podía controlar todo lo que sucedía ahí


	5. Haciéndose notar

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews siempre es bueno ver que tu historia está gustando sé que soy mala actualizando y así pero la inspiración suele llegarme de golpe a vece es complicado de explicar ya que paso mucho tiempo de sequía de esta como sea gracias por sus porras y comentarios y correcciones, voy a aplicarlas y espero sigan leyendo

**Haciéndose notar **

Después de un rato llego el viejo profesor de pociones Tom lo miro dirigiéndole una ensayada sonrisa a la cual el adulto respondió entusiasmado

-es bueno tenerlos aquí otro año me encanta tener un grupo lleno de talentos-Hermione noto que al decir esto posaba su atención en Riddley resoplo para sí misma molesta

Así que ya era su ídolo desde esta fase con razón lo había tenido tan sencillo para obtener la información para sus horrocrux si tenía embelesados a todos los maestros miró con odio puro a la morsa frente a ella, es verdad que él ya sabía cómo hacer uno pero de no ser por el incesante apoyo que le demostraron los maestros la falta de sospecha la incompetencia de los presentes en este tiempo sus amigos seguirían vivos se habrían evitado muertes dolor tanta destrucción todo era culpa de los aquí presentes.

Sintió como una ola de magia se extendía por su cuerpo como la recorría últimamente le pasaba más seguido cuando sus emociones se desbordaban de esta manera ya no la asustaba como en un principio ahora cada vez que pasaba la sensación la extasiaba era como una constatación de su poder de que podría tener éxito en su empresa

-bien chicos sé que todos estamos muy ansiosos no es así pero vamos a comenzar lo haremos tratando una de las pociones que note les costó más dominar el curso pasado el filtro de muertos en vida

-señorita Dumort la invito a que si tiene algunas dudas de la poción me lo haga saber a mi o al joven riddle después de todo es mi mejor alumno

La chica lo miró molesta deseando hacerle daño imaginando que su cabeza estallaba en pedazos ,y de pronto Tom lo noto de nuevo ahí estaba ese chispazo rojizo eso que detecto antes en ella pero esta vez sintió como veía acompañado con una ola de magia sutil si peor estaba ahí, noto como su profesor lucía algo confuso intimidado observo a la chica toda la clase sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado con ella Hermione trabajaba diligentemente sin mirar a nadie le gustaban estas clases donde se trabajaba solo odiaba tener que depender de los demás le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el tener que compartir sus ideas salvo que lo hiciera con alguien que pudiese comprender de lo que ella hablaba se había dado cuenta en su otra vida que desafortunadamente su inteligencia nunca sería apreciada por sus pares siempre la menos preciaban por ella incluso sus amigos era mejor de esta forma

Cuando el profesor anuncio el final de la preparación ella sonrió satisfecha viendo su trabajo el color era el correcto era una poción perfecta

Cuando el profesor comenzó con su ronda mientras hacía comentarios fue que ella empezó a poner atención en su alrededor

-o vaya bueno no es tu mejor trabajo sin duda Alphard aunque bueno tampoco es tan malo considerando lo demás – sonrió con algo de indulgencia el profesor

–Walburga creo que no es lo mejor debes trabajar más en la fase de cocción esto está muy espeso

-bueno Brown esto es sin duda dios porque es de color lila

-es que no se transformó cuando agregue el acónito y

-olvídalo 20 centímetros de pergamino con las propiedades del acónito que es sin duda lo que olvidaste agregar

-o vaya Potter esto es terrible debemos esforzarnos más no crees- Hermione achino los ojos incrédula la poción de Potter no era mejor que la de Brown y el no llevaba deberes porque esto era tan injusto si charles era un buen chico y todo pero esa morsa se comportaba horriblemente injusto

Minnie debió leer la confusión en su rostro ya que solo la miró algo molesta igual que ella pero parecía acostumbrada a esto y resignada

-es por Dora Sloughorn trata de agradarle y reprobando a su novio no lo va a lograr o lo siento no lo sabías Potter sale con una chica su familia es muy influyente y pues Sloughorn

-no lo menciones-dijo cortante la chica

La mayoría fue así hasta que llego a Riddle

-o vaya Tom no cabe duda esto es increíble la mejor poción del salón me temo aunque aún quedan algunas-dijo el anciano mirando a quienes faltaba por evaluar aunque Hermione pudo notar el tono de complicidad y el guiño que le dirigió Riddle

\- pero si no es la mejor debe estar entre las mejores sin duda chico si sigues por este camino el año que entra serás premio anual – el chico asintió agradecido y le sonrió al profesor pero al mirarlo con esa sonrisa era falsa burlona como si de hecho esto fuese lo que él esperaba que hiciese el profesor cada vez este tipo le resultaba más irritante ella había pensado que al tratar con un Voldemort joven sería aterrador desafiante sin embargo su ira su odio eran tan grandes que este personaje le resultaba patético

-vaya señorita Mcganogall muy conveniente una poción a la altura muy buena aunque hay algunos detalles la segunda mejor hasta ahora felicidades

De pronto se detuvo frente al caldero de Hermione olfateo la poción y la miro fascinado

-o vaya esto es impresionante señorita Dumort el mejor filtro de muertos en vida que he visto en años me parece increíble como disminuyo la acides del acónito

-bueno yo agregue algo de ojo de tritón como catalizador

-o ya veo a tenido un resultado impresionante pero eso no venía en la receta

-si bueno solo que según las propiedades del ojo de tritón me pareció que haría la poción más potente – dijo la chica molesta no iba a explicarle que esa idea venía del libro de Snape o ese si había sido un buen hombre quien lo hubiese pensado su final fue terrible a fin de cuentas pero sin duda pese a la animadversión que ella y sus amigos siempre tuvieron por él sin duda incluso antes de saber que en realidad era bueno nunca fue como este incompetente frente a ella

-no la estoy retando estoy gratamente impresionado vaya mano para las pociones chica 30 puntos para Gryffindor por esta singular inventiva –dijo el profesor mirándola como quien mira una extraña pieza de colección

Ella sintió de nuevo esa penetrante mirada en su cuerpo y se enderezo sabía quién la miraba pero hasta que no tuviese un plan de acción no iba a encararlo no era tonta podía ver el anillo de los gaunt en su mano cada vez que su mente y su antigua yo le susurraban que tal vez no fuese tan malo estaba ese detalle para demostrarle que ya era un asesino consumado que debía ser exterminado

-o vaya usted debe ser nuestra nueva alumna mi nombre como ya deben haberle dicho sus compañeros es Helga Merrythougth bien no sé qué nivel de defensa tenga pero aquí trabajamos esta asignatura por practica así que bueno normalmente permito que los estudiantes hagan sus propias parejas pero debido a que desconozco su nivel en esta asignatura le pediré al señor Riddle que sea su compañero

El chico se aproximó sonriéndole pero ella vio un destello de algo más en su mirada y eso la preocupo podía sentir su ira su molestia con ella tal vez no debió sacarlo de su mente en la mañana pero era tanto su odio hacía el que no podía evitar la hostilidad que su cuerpo desprendía cuando estaba cerca de él

-bueno el día de hoy haremos una práctica de un duelo real quiero ver que tanto han mejorado sus habilidades en vacaciones después de los resultados de sus TIMOs me sorprendí gratamente es decir están aquí más de la mayoría eso es gratificante sobre todo en los tiempos que se viven actualmente comencemos

-Hola de nuevo Dumort – la saludo cortes el chico pero ella no podía dejar de notar la falsedad en su tono a decir verdad todo en él le resultaba demasiado falso demasiado estudiado para parecer algo natural como nadie más lo había notado en esta época

-buenos días Riddle

-bien comencemos las damas primero – dijo el chico haciéndole una reverencia la chica asintió y lanzo una ráfaga de astillas de hielo

-Protego –exclamo el chico deteniendo las astillas y la miro intrigado

-o vaya querida dominas encantamientos no verbales que maravilla esto es un alivio señor Riddle estoy segura que ella podrá manejar un nivel más alto así que demuéstrenos lo que tiene –lo insto la profesora que se encontraba mirando el duelo

Hermione no se dio cuenta en que momento pero la mayoría de los alumnos miraban su duelo con Riddle ella seguía lanzando sus conjuros de manera no verbal además no quería que los demás los conocieran muchos de ellos eran inventados por ella o conjuros para otra cosa que ella usaba en duelo como la maldición que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Tom era un maleficio de crecimiento capilar que usan las brujas para arreglarse combinado con las sogas mágicas tu propio cabellos te aprisionaba tras él le fue imposible moverse a Tom al mirarlo hermione vio un destello rojizo en sus ojos demostrándole que aunque dormido el monstruo en el que se convertiría ya estaba ahí dentro había estado provocándolo con el duelo mostrando no todas sus habilidades manteniendo su magia bajo control quería que supiera que era buena pero no que tanto que la percibiera no como amenaza los años de jugar ajedrez con su ron le habían dado estrategia planeación iba a ser quien diera el jaque mate al mago más oscuro que se había conocido en gran Bretaña

-impresionante señorita Dumort muy impresionante y diferente sin duda son hechizos experimentales por lo que pude ver –ella asintió mientras Riddle se desataba de su cabello después de unos minutos

-muy bien señor Riddle usted solo deshizo el maleficio que gran talento 20 puntos para cada casa estoy orgullosa de ustedes tal vez la próxima vez usted podría mostrar todo su potencial con la señorita Dumort creo que solo usted podrá manejar sus habilidades señor Riddle –el solo le sonrió y le dirigió otra mirada incrédula y furiosa a hermione después de esa clase vino adivinación la cual paso muy rápido ya que solo se les dio el material que usarían

Hermione solo la había tomado porque sabía que Riddle estaría ahí lo estudiaba trataba de comprenderlo porque sabía que en eso el anciano director no se había equivocado entender como pensaba que hacía le ayudaría a prever sus movimientos y esta vez estaba sola no tenía a Harry para que adivinara como pensaba este retorcido ser no, no era un ser humano esta retorcida criatura sin corazón


	6. Recabando información

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Hermione se sentó con sus compañeros

-vaya estuviste genial en duelo nunca había visto que alguien venciera a Riddle eso fue sin duda increíble

-eso es cierto no existe nadie tan bueno como el Alphard es bueno pero nunca logra vencerlo y las chicas bueno nunca había visto una que de hecho le lanzara un hechizo – dijo impresionada con ella una chica parecía más joven con unos impresionantes ojos violeta

Hermione la miró confundida

\- soy Dorea Black por cierto soy la novia de Charles un placer

Hermione la miró aún más confundida esta chica era la abuela de su mejor amigo trato de encontrar algún parecido con él pero sin duda los genes Potter había aniquilado a los Black en la herencia de Harry

-mucho gusto soy

-o no te molestes todo gryffindor sabe tu nombre ahora eres Evangeline Dumort la chica que venció a Riddle

-yo no diría que lo vencí – dijo Hermione algo incomoda no le molestaba el que lo contaran así de hecho estaba segura que esto debía hacer rabiar a Riddle según lo que recordaba de cuando Harry le contaba retazos dela vida de Voldemort nunca le había gustado ser superado pero si la veía como una amenaza eso solo lo pondría en guardia constante dificultando su misión

-bueno pero es que no se supone que eso debía hacer era un duelo dijo algo fastidiada al ver el coro de personas que comenzaban a rodearla esperando una narración del duelo

-si pero es que la mayoría de las chicas se congelan cuando él las ve es como magnético -explico Dorea algo mosqueada con el tema

-bueno él no tiene ese efecto en mi –contesto llanamente mientras un escalofrió la recorría

De pronto sintió a alguien a su espalda un chico rubio alto y de ojos color mercurio y una cabellera rubia platinada algo larga hasta los hombros

-así que es esta la que se pavonea de haber vencido a Riddle – comento despectivo mientras la analizaba sin duda era algo de Malfoy la misma forma de arrastrar las frases el mismo andar despectivo

-o vamos Malfoy viniste a vengar el nombre de tu amo fue derrotado acostúmbrate – le dijo molesto Septimus mientras se interponía entre él y Hermione molestándola cada vez más ella no quería que la defendieran este era uno de los primeros mortifagos era el idiota que tomaría la decisión que arruinaría a su familia era uno de los futuros asesinos de Riddle

-no es contigo Weasley pero todos sabemos que Riddle no peleo con todo ella solo tuvo suerte y ahora se exhibe como si hubiese sido una gran hazaña

Resoplo molesta sintió su magia empezar de nuevo a perder el control ella no solo tuvo suerte era lista era poderosa no había sobrevivido una guerra para que en esta sociedad machista y arcaica le dijeran que estaba mal lo que hizo o a quien miró a Malfoy y pudo ver como para su satisfacción este se amedrentaba un poco fue como cuando golpeo a su nieto en tercer año

-yo no me pavoneo a decir verdad ni si quiera me interesa fue un ejercicio en una clase ya paso no tiene relevancia así que si me disculpas estoy tratando de comer- le espeto de manera fría mientras se giraba podía sentir como sus nervios comenzaban a crisparse y sentía su varita vibrar dentro de su túnica como si esta le gritase que cediese a su deseo que lo hechizara

-algún problema Dumort, Malfoy – le pregunto Augusta llegando al núcleo del conflicto

-o no nada Roockwood solo tuvimos unas diferencias de opinión que la señorita Dumort ya aclaro con permiso –se disculpó el rubio parecía bastante turbado solo había visto esa mirada ese resplandor en los ojos de alguien más pero era imposible que esa chica tuviese esos ojos

Tras esto Malfoy se retiró molesto

-vaya imbécil –susurro Potter asustando a Dorea a su lado

-no deberíamos provocarlo él y Riddle son peligrosos – exclamo la chica acurrucándose a su lado

-que quieres decir con peligrosos –pregunto Hermione eso le intereso hasta donde ella sabía y lo que Harry le había dicho que le contara Dumbledore en el pasado nadie desconfió nunca de Voldemort nadie salvo el mismo director todos parecían encantados con él compañeros, maestros todos parecían adorarlo sintió de nuevo el calor recorrerla y la vibración de su varita

-bueno es solo que –comenzó Dorea pero se cayó de pronto

-solo que, que –pregunto impaciente

-ha habido muchos accidentes relacionados con él aunque claro nunca se ha podido probar nada de que esté involucrado la mayoría de los profesores lo tienen en alta estima salvo Dumbledore él no lo dice pero se ve que no es de su agrado total parece mantener un ojo vigía en el siempre en especial desde lo del año pasado

-que paso

-bueno hubo un asesinato y Riddle dijo que fue Hagrid un alumno de nuestra casa pero la verdad es que solo fue su palabra contra la de el –comento aprensiva la chica parecía realmente afligida al recordar eso

-Hagrid era mi amigo el no, no habría hecho eso que todos dicen que hizo

-Hagrid no lo hizo pero nadie dudo de Riddle y lo expulsaron ahora es ayudante de guarda bosques aquí –comento molesta Minnie mirando la mesa de las serpientes donde por fortuna no estaba Riddle

Hermione contrario a lo esperado sintió un arrebato de ira si había más gente que podía ver a través de él porque no habían hecho nada porque habían permitido levantarse a ese monstruo

En ese momento las copas de la mesa estallaron causando un gran alboroto de inmediato se recompuso y fingió sorpresa como el resto pero lo sabía fue su magia algo la había alterado era más fuerte antes nunca hubiese conseguido hacer eso se sintió dichosa al saberse poderosa sin saber que un par de ojos la observaban unos ojos que analizaban el juego que planeaban con este nuevo peón en el mapa


	7. Primer mes

**Primer mes**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Hermione pese a no quererlo se hizo muy buena amiga de Dorea y Minnie al igual que Potter y Weasley ella no debía tener amigos lo sabía tendría que estarse enfocando solo en su misión cada noche tenía ataques de magia junto con su pánico de no lograrlo tenía horrendas pesadillas de las cuales despertaba gritando, había comenzado a hechizar su cama tras la primera noche aquí no quería tener que dar ninguna explicación pero sus sueños eran horribles viendo cada vez más muertes como todo colapsaba y era peor veía a sus amigos recriminándole este futuro aún peor

Ya llevaba un mes en este nuevo tiempo había aprendido la rutina de Riddle y tuvo que aceptar que de no saber era un gran actor parecía un buen estudiante dedicado algo pretencioso si pero no parecía un peligro había buscado la diadema en el castillo pero aún no estaba ahí aunque tenía que descubrir si la dama gis ya le había hablado de ella a Riddle lo dudaba pero no iba a dejar ningún hilo suelto, llego al desayuno el cual transcurriría tranquilo de no ser por esa insistente mirada que la penetraba día y noche cada segundo que estaba fuera de su sala común

-o vamos no es peligroso es divertido

-por supuesto que es peligroso Charles si te golpea una bludger podrías morir además ya viste a los nuevos golpeadores Nott y Malfoy no se van a limitar

-lo estás viendo desde un punto incorrecto Dora Charles y yo estaremos bien

-yo creo que es de barbaros

Hermione sonrío mientras tomaba su desayuno habían quedado atrás esos días cuando eso era relevante para ella ya no quedaba mucho de esa Hermione la que opinaría igual que sus amigas no había sido remplazada

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slythering Tom observaba a la chica Dumort cada vez más molesto recordando las clases que compartían donde ella era malditamente brillante pero no era eso lo que lo molestaba no, era que sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo y eso le frustraba podía sentirlo desde su duelo esa chica se había contenido había jugado con él, tenía el suficiente nivel para saber que ella no había querido derrotarlo no realmente ella solo hizo un acto como él lo hacía

La anomalía era molesta escondía su potencial pero porque eso le molestaba que planeaba era incluso más molesta que el transformista metomentodo ella estaba sacando lo peor de él había logrado desquiciarlo y romper su perfecta mascara en algunas ocasiones no por haberlo confrontado sino que parecía estudiarlo como el hacía con los demás había tenido la constatación de que escondía algo hace algunas semanas cuando tuvo su pelea con Malfoy él lo vio ese estallido de magia esa chica no era solo una anomalía era un instrumento un arma podía sentirlo la pregunta era si podía usarse o debía ser removida

Hermione llego a pociones y se colocó en el lugar que solía compartir con Minnie ella ni los demás habían llegado aun

Sintió la habitual mirada que le helaba la sangre y supo que él estaba ahí su tormento personal porque simplemente no podía dejarla tranquila porque la acosaba en silencio había decidido primero destrozar los horrocrux pero no sabía cómo se haría de él anillo o la diadema los demás estaba segura que aún no existían pero revisaría la cueva en las vacaciones de navidad solo para cerciorarse la copa sabía que la había hecho después de la escuela pero ella no tenía la intención de dejarlo llegar tan lejos

El profesor llego después de un rato no había ni rastro de los chicos eso le preocupo

-tenemos algunos ausentes hoy no es así – pregunto animado el profesor al pasar junto a ella esta solo asintió

-o bueno es bello ver que usted vino a mi humilde clase Evangeline un verdadero placer vamos a empezar sus amigos ya llegaran –la chica solo asintió mientras la morsa se paseaba feliz se había ganado su atención después de demostrar sus habilidades en la materia pero no la quería sin embargo era otro instrumento para manejar que hacía voldemort

-bien quiero que empecemos revisando la redacción que espero todos hayan hecho –dijo el profesor llamando hacía así las redacciones

-comentémosla quiero pensar que dentro de sus trabajos incluyeron las criaturas más raras de donde se obtienen elementos de pociones no solo lo usual dragones mandrágoras unicornios y demás

Los chicos asintieron aunque un rastro de pánico pareció cruzar el rostro de la mayoría ahí presente

-bien empecemos quien quiere comentarme que es esto –dijo extrayendo de su túnica un frasco con un penetrante liquido color uva metálico al destaparlo un olor dulzón casi empalagante se fundió en la sala aunque los iba adormilando el profesor sello el frasco casi de inmediato

-y bien saben lo que es –ninguna mano se levantó después de un rato el profesor cansado de esperar los miro hasta topar con Hermione quien lucía bastante molesta

-vamos querida se bien que sabes que es solo tú y Tom mencionaron este componente – la chica se revolvió incomoda pero asintió teniendo sobre si esos ojos negros penetrantes porque siempre este profesor la ponía en evidencia no podía solo evaluar su trabajo darle una nota y ya no tenía que dirigir más la atención del chico hacía ella como no había notado lo molesto que era este personaje

-bueno es si no me equivoco sangre de sílfide

-así es señorita Dumort y creo sin duda sabe lo que hace

\- es un remedio universal para frenar la muerte si lo tomas antes de recibir incluso un Avada te salvas

-excelente señorita Dumort 30 puntos para gryffindor alguien conoce su uso en pociones vamos Tom se bien que tú lo sabes –dijo sonriéndole al muchacho quien de inmediato le sonrió confiado al profesor

-su uso en pociones está encaminado a un antídoto además de que se cree es uno de los componentes que Flamel utilizo en la piedra filosofal y también claro está en algunos libros la mencionan como Imperius liquido –dijo el chico Hermione noto de nuevo el destello rojizo en sus ojos miraba el frasco con avidez

-excelente Tom 30 puntos para Slythering

-como ya mencionaron sus compañeros esas son las propiedades de este curioso liquido aunque no se emocionen tanto la sustancia está prohibida para su uso pese a sus virtudes

-una perdida terrible sin duda alguna – menciono Tom

-yo no lo veo como una perdida

-no señorita Dumort –pregunto interesado ahora el profesor era raro que Hermione opinara sin que este la forzara le gustaba que ella participara quería ganarse su favor pero no veía cómo hacerlo si ella esquivaba sus atenciones y se negaba a participar voluntariamente en clase además que había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir incomodo sus ojos siempre lo miraban de manera acusadora como recriminándole algo, además esas expresiones no eran normales en una chica tan joven estaba seguro de ello

-por supuesto que no profesor si bien es cierto que esa sustancia es capaz de hacer lo ya mencionado su uso fue prohibido por una razón además de que la forma de extracción es brutal y bárbara

-que quieres decir – pregunto una chica de ravenclaw tres mesas detrás de Hermione

-para que la sangre sea pura completamente la sílfide en cuestión tiene que tener una muerte especialmente dolorosa mientras más sufra más pura es la esencia – contesto Riddle sin inmutarse la chica que pregunto se horrorizo en el acto y se encogió en su asiento tras la impresión al darse cuenta de su desliz Tom le sonrió para tranquilizarla logro el efecto deseado en ella pero confirmo la teoría de Hermione de que Tom conocía la sustancia porque ya había experimentado con ella

-eso es horrible –comento horrorizada otra compañera

-vaya que lo es pero se cree que hay otras formas de extraerla como después de muerta la criatura se puede tomar su sangre si bien no es tan pura aun así serviría mucho pero el ministerio cree que no

-pero es que tienen razón aunque la sangre no se extraiga de esa manera y fuese donada es una sustancia demasiado poderosa si está restringido su uso es por algo en las manos equivocadas esa sustancia podría causar mucho daño –comento molesta Hermione aunque una parte de ella una voz que no parecía parte de ella le susurraba divertida en serio crees eso es decir sabes el potencial que tendría eso de haber tenido eso Harry y Ron seguirían vivos

Se sintió mareada de pronto esa voz había sonado cínica, cruel, aguda parecida a no es mujer había muerto no podía estar ser parte de ella sintió un ataque de pánico momentáneo pero sostuvo su cara indiferente

-eso es verdad aunque aun así es una perdida enorme para la magia moderna perderse de algo así por el miedo de unos pocos a lo desconocido –comento conciliador Riddle tras ese comentario la voz en el interior de Hermione se agito en concordancia parecía fascinada con la idea complacida de que alguien más viera las cosas como ella

Bufo molesta y lo miro con reproche eso molesto a Tom el no entendía eso porque ella lo miraba así igual que Dumbledore desconfiando de él ese odio esa ráfaga rojiza que estaba en su mirada cuando lo miraba quién demonios era Evangeline Dumort

Ella no tenía motivos para hacerlo él siempre había sido amable ante ella su fachada nunca había flaqueado en su presencia eso lo volvía loco que veía esa chica en él porque no simplemente la hechizaba su personalidad como a todos entendía el recelo del anciano inclusive el de sus molestos amigos pero no el de ella

La clase termino y como de costumbre Hermione salió veloz del salón sin la intención de cruzarse con su profesor o con el idiota de Riddle encontró a sus amigos en su sala común alistándose para las pruebas de quiditch

Los miro algo alterada aún por lo sucedido en clase no sabía qué demonios había pasado por un momento es como si hubiese con ella alguien más en su cabeza como si no, no quería pensar que esa enferma mujer estuviese en su inconsciente no era posible

-Eve estas bien luces algo alterada – le pregunto Charles mirándola preocupado

-si estoy bien porque no fueron a clase

-o las chicas estaban algo indecisas de que fuese sabio jugar ya sabes cómo discutían en el desayuno es decir –Hermione no podía atender la conversación la cabeza le punzaba y ahora oía una histérica risa su risa en su mente logrando alterarla más sentía su magia fluir y esta vez su varita no solo vibraba quemaba

-o si lo lamento sabes no me siento muy bien Charles voy a la enfermería suerte en las pruebas

-quieres que te acompañe

-no está bien ve a la prueba los veré en la noche y me contaran


	8. mi verdadero yo

**Mi verdadero yo **

Salió casi corriendo de la sala común no sabía que hacer no podía pedir ayuda su esperanza era Dumbledore pero Hermione no confiaba en él ya no hace mucho que había decidido que no sería un peón de Albus Dumbledore si iba a tomar un lugar en la guerra esta vez sería bajo sus términos haciendo lo que debía hacerse, el dolor la estaba matando llego al sexto piso y vio la sala de menesteres entro no sabía que esperar no había pedido nada solo la vio aparecer y entro vio en la sala un espejo grande esperándola y un cuadro con una mujer rubia que la miraba compasiva nunca había visto unos ojos tan llenos de piedad en su vida

Camino con seguridad al espejo pero sintió miedo de pronto algo le decía que esto era riesgoso mirar ahí pero ella no se detuvo si algo quedaba de la vieja Hermione era su hambre de saber de conocimiento su inocencia y su ingenuidad habían muerto con sus amigos si pero no esta parte de ella

Miro el marco del espejo una inscripción rúnica brillaba en ella peor no logro descifrarla

-_muestra lo que es no lo que ves no mires a no ser que de verdad quieras saber _

Hermione miró la pintura algo exaltada

-ese espejo que me mostrara que quiere decir eso

-el espejo muestra nuestro verdadero ser lo que hay dentro de nosotros no te recomiendo que mire a no ser que estés lista

-me mostrara lo que soy lo que hay en mi interior

-si

Hermione camino decidida no sabía si estaba lista pero si el espejo mostraba lo que prometía tal vez podría entender qué demonios era esa voz se miró y se vio normal pero de pronto la imagen cambio frente a ella estaba una versión diferente de sí misma sus ojos su aspecto seguían iguales pero no se reconoció a si misma si no

-bellatrix-susurro aterrada como no había estado hace mucho tiempo

El reflejo estallo en sonoras carcajadas maniáticas

-o no es tan fácil primor eso sería tan fácil no me reconoces yo soy tu

-no es verdad

-o sí que lo es soy tu verdadero yo vamos que no lo ves cambiamos después de la guerra mataste gente odiamos detestamos este universo esta gente que sean felices los envidiamos es su culpa nuestro sufrimiento es su culpa

Le dijo maniáticamente su reflejo mientras Hermione reconocía esas ideas como suyas sintio el fluir de su magia como esta se libera al aceptar esta verdad ella odiaba a estas personas pero odiaba más a Riddle

-o claro que si a él lo detestamos más no hay duda pero si no es él habrá otros después de todo no los combatirán no quieren hacerlo dejaron que lo enfrentara un niño, sin entrenamiento, sin su poder, dejaron todo en manos de un infante –le recrimino entre lágrimas su reflejo recordando a Harry cada año cada vez más asustado durante la guerra, como había encarado con valor su destino como había preferido morir a que otros muriesen por él y sintio más rabia

-si lo se fueron egoístas dejando la guerra en manos de niños en las nuevas generaciones por no hacer lo que debían cuando podían si lo hubiesen hecho ellos seguirían aquí- pensó en sus padres en su ron y fue demasiado dejo salir la rabia que la carcomía un estallido de fuego sacudió la habitación pero no daño ni el espejo ni la pintura después del estallido Hermione se retiró del espejo ya no escuchaba la voz, su voz en su cabeza

-que es este lugar no es nada que yo deseara nada que yo pidiera

-no pero es lo que necesitabas

-quien eres tu

-me han llamado de tantas formas ya que no lo recuerdo pero soy una amiga yo te salve

-la pintura pero como

-no pensaras que fue una coincidencia, se lo que paso yo soy una viajera igual que tu soy una dadora de oportunidades Hermione Granger se lo que has pasado lo que has vivido

La chica la miro confundida

-no necesitas comprenderlo ahora en su momento lo entenderás solo digamos que esto es lo mejor debía pasar después de todo querías poder cambiarlo no mejorarlo

-si eso quiero

Contesto la chica fiera la pintura miró con preocupación ese destello rojizo en los ojos de la chica

-entonces debes hacer lo necesario

La chica asintió y comenzó a salir de la habitación no sabía que esperar que pensar de esto le parecía estar dentro de un sueño

-volveré a ver este cuarto te volveré a ver a ti

-yo siempre estoy aquí –contesto la pintura enigmática confundiendo más a la chica

-gracias por salvarme

-solo hice lo que debe hacerse lo que viene depende de ti

La chica asintió y salió del cuarto apareció fuera de la enfermería en lugar del pasillo del sexto piso que demonios había sido eso quien era esa mujer y que significaba todo esto

Camino con decisión a su torre pasaban de las 11 había estado afuera por lo menos 4 horas no se lo había parecido no noto a la serpiente que la seguía entre las sombras ni a la figura que esta reporto lo que había hecho


End file.
